Song one-shots (YouTuber fanfics)
by DARKSOMEONE41
Summary: A collection of songfics for famous youtubers out there.
1. Headlights by Eminem and Nate Ruess

**Hey guys! Here's a quick one-shot that might turn into a song-fic story. This song is about Deadlox's Lycanthrope Life. Inspired by My Lycanthrope Life by corgi101. The song is Headlights by Eminem and Nate Ruess. Leave a song that you think I could use and write the scenario. I will definitely try to use it. Anyways, Enjoy! R&R!**

_**Mom, I know I let you down**_

Mom, I'm sorry I'm not the Wolf Hunter you wanted me to be. I just hate killing innocent animals.

_**And though you say the days are happy,  
Why's the power off and I'm fucked up?**_

Why are you beating me for not being what you want me to be? How is that happy?

_**And, Mom, I know he's not around  
But don't you place the blame on me  
As you pour yourself another drink, yeah**_

I'm sorry that Bacca killed him but don't you DARE blame dad's death on me. You're a werewolf too! You could've saved him mommy!

_**I guess we are we are  
Headlights shining in the dark night, I drive on  
Maybe we took this too far...**_

I guess we just have to keep moving on in life, without each other. Maybe we took this too far. Maybe we could've worked it but now you're dead. Shame you died by my hands.

**_I went in headfirst, not thinking about who what I said hurt,  
In what verse, my mom probably got it the worst_**

I'm sorry I called you "good for nothing" and a "horrible mom". I wasn't thinking. I was blinded by anger. I'm sorry.

_**The brunt of it, but as stubborn as we are  
Did I take it too far?**_

I want to go back and change it. To take back the words I have said.

_**"Cleaning Out My Closet" and all them other songs  
But regardless, I don't hate you 'cuz mom,  
You're still beautiful to me, 'cuz you're my mom!**_

I no longer care if you were a jerk to me. You're my mom and you brought me into this world. I'm older now and I'm grateful. Thank you mom.

_**Though far be it for you to be calling, our house was Vietnam  
Desert storm and the both of us together can form an atomic bomb  
Equivalent to Chemical Warfare  
And forever we can this on and on  
But, agree to disagree**_

I don't want us to keep fighting this war before us. Let's just agree to disagree and drop it. I wish I could apologize to you.

_**]That gift for me under the Christmas tree don't mean shit to me  
you're kicking me out? It's 15 degrees and it's Christmas Eve (Little prick, just leave!)  
Ma, let me grab my fucking coat, anything to have each others goats  
Why we always at each other throats?**_

Mom, why did you abandon me? To fend for myself? WHY DID YOU HATE ME?!

_**Especially when dad, he fucked us both  
We're in the same fucking boat, you'd think that'd make us close (Nope)  
Further away it drove us, but together headlights shine, and a car full of belongings  
Still got a ways to go, back to grandma's house, it's straight up the road  
And I was the man of the house, the oldest, so my shoulders carried the weight of the load**_

Our family is gone. I'm the only MC left. AnnaMC, I'm sorry. You're too far away now. With our family gone, you would think we would need each other but it was the exact opposite. You hated me.

_**Then Nate got taken away by the state at 8 years old  
And that's when I realized you were sick and it wasn't fixable or changeable  
And to this day we remain estranged and I hate it though but...**_

You might not change but I love you anyways though we might be apart.

_**I guess we are who we are  
Headlights shining in the dark night, I drive on  
Maybe we took this too far...  
**_

Let's be like headlights on a car, headlights move into the future together, but never meet. Maybe we could just move into the future together and never cross paths again. Whatever makes you happy mother.

_**'Cuz to this day we remained estranged and I hate I though  
'Cuz you ain't even get the chance to witness you grandbabies growth**_

One day, I'll be older, maybe have a wife and kids but even then, you'll never see them. I wished they could see their beautiful mother. I love you mommy.

_**But I'm sorry, Mama, for "Cleaning Out My Closet" At the time I was angry  
Rightfully maybe so, never meant that far to take it though  
'Cuz now I know that it's not your fault and I'm not making jokes  
That song I no longer play at shows and I cringe every time it's on the radio**_

Every song I listen to by Eminem on my CraftPod reminds me of us. I may say I hate you but in all honesty, mom, I really don't. How many times can I repeat myself?! I cringe every time a hate thought comes to my mind and it's about you. How horrible of a son am I?

_**And I think about Nathan being placed in a home  
And all the medicine you fed us  
And how I just wanted you to taste your own,  
But now the medications taken over**_

I wanted you to feel how I feel. Now I'm older and I realize how much I must've hurt you. Your dying words: "I've…always…hated you. You're…a pathetic…excuse for a…son. Life would've…been better…without you." "YOU KILLED YOUR VILLAGE AND FAMILY!" That hurt so I can barely imagine how you felt.

_**And your mental state's deteriorating slow  
And I'm way too old to cry, that shit is painful though  
But, Ma, I forgive you, so does Nathan yo**_

I forgive you for what you've done to me. It hurts to say I hate you. This is a painful way to say goodbye. I love you AnnaMC.

_**All you did, all you said, you did your best to raise us both  
Foster care, that cost you bare, few may be as heavy as yours  
But I love you, Debbie Mathers, oh, what a tangled web we have  
**__**cuz one thing I never was  
Where the fuck my deadbeat dad was**_

We have a very confusing relationship but I love you anyways. We might've split apart after I thought you had died with dad but I never brought him up. I didn't have time to either.

_**Fuck it, I guess he had trouble keeping up with every address  
But I'd flipped every mattress, rock and desert cactus  
Own a collection of maps and follow my kids to the edge of the atlas**_

You just…gave up on me. If I had a kid, I would've followed them just to apologize and hear their harsh words. I would've deserved them.

_**Someone ever moved them from me? That you could've bet your asses  
If I had to come down the chimney dressed as Santa, kidnap them**_

I would've done anything to get them back. You manipulated me and tried to kill me. You destroyed my village and killed my closest friend. It hurts me to admit this.

_**And although only one has met their grandma once  
You pulled up in our drive one night as we were leaving to get some hamburgers  
**__**Me, her, and Nate we introduced you, hugged you  
And as you left I had this overwhelming sadness  
As we pulled off to go our separate paths  
And I saw you headlights as I looked back  
And I'm mad I never got the chance to  
Thank you for being my Mom and my Dad so**_

I never got to say thank you for being my mother and I never thanked dad either. Thank him for me wherever you guys may be. I love you MarcMC and AnnaMC.

_**So, Mom, please excuse this as a tribute I wrote this on the jet  
I guess I had to get his off my chest,  
I hope I get the chance to lay it before I'm dead  
The stewardess said to fasten my seatbelt I guess we're crashing  
So if I'm not dreaming, I hope you get this message that I will always love you from afar  
Cuz you're my ma...**_

I will love you from afar. May we never meet again mom. If I die, I just want you to know that maybe we'll meet again. If we do, I'll make it brief. You always made it seem like you didn't want me there so I'll do whatever makes you happy, even if it means I'm not.

_**[Hook]**_

_**I guess we are we are  
Headlights shining in the dark night I drive on  
Maybe we took this too far**_

Again I say, let us never meet again. I will love you from a distance and a great one at that.

_**[Verse 4: Nate Ruess]  
I want a new life (start over)**_

One where we're a big happy family.

_**One without a cause (clean slate)**_

One where we live as a normal family.

_**So I'm coming home tonight **_

I'll come home, the one where people truly accept me. People like Sky, Bajan, TrueMU, and Jerome.

_**Well, no matter what the cost**_

I'll return to them no matter what happens

_**And if the plane goes down**_

If my life comes to a downfall…

_**Or if the crew can't wake me up**_

…and no one can rescue me…

_**Well, just know that I'm alright**_

…just know that I'll be coming closer to you, but staying far away. On the other side of the end…

_**I was not afraid to die**_

…I was not afraid to leave this world…

_**Oh, even if there's songs to sing**_

…even if there are issues needed to be resolved…

_**Well, my children will carry me**_

…just know I'll have that one person or more beside me…

_**Just know that I'm alright**_

…I'm okay…

_**I was not afraid to die**_

...I will accept my fate…

_**Because I put my faith in my little girl**_

…I have my friends beside me even though you're not there…

_**So I never say, "Goodbye, cruel world"**_

…this world taught me how to live and so have you…

_**Just know that I'm alright**_

…I will be happy for my time here…

_**I am not afraid to die**_

…I'm not afraid anymore. Are you happy? Did I ever have that one time in my life that I made you happy or pleased? Am I worth anything to you yet?

_**[Hook]**_

_**I guess we are who we are  
Headlights shining in the dark night I drive on  
Maybe we took this too far**_

From a distance…

_**I want a new life**_

…I shall love you.

"Deadlox, we have to go."

"Coming Sky."

I got up and joined my family. The ones who will take me home. My real home. I left behind an important piece of my life too.

_**AnnaMC**_

_**Born: May 17, 1976 **_

_**Died: December 26, 2013**_

_**I guess we are who we are. Headlights shining in the dark night I drive on. Maybe we took this too far…**_

**So touching. Remember, if you want this to continue, leave a song and a setting that you want me to make a story out of. Until then… *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	2. Counting Stars by One Republic

**Hey guys! This was actually suggested by DJMidge! This is about TrueMU. DJMidge's suggestion: "Jason, Counting Stars, and he's just looking at the stars thinking 'Why haven't I gone up there yet?' I think it's nice then you put in some Jeffery and Dillion. Oh that would be cool! Also Deadlox's mom is a butt hole. Just saying." I love that. Thank you for being the first reviewer too! So here you go DJMidge. Stay forever faithful guys! Just came up with that. Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

_**[Chorus]**__**  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep**_

Hmm. The stars are so pretty tonight. I'm glad I came out here. I couldn't sleep.

_**Dreaming about the things that we could be**_

Now that I think about it, I'm a 'spaceman' if you will. Why am I not up there?

_**But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars  
**_

That'll be nice. Just floating among the dark skies of space, seeing the big exploding balls of gas. That just made it sound not very pretty.

_**[Verse 1]**__**  
I see this life  
like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find**_

It's so beautiful. I'm glad I have seen these stars. The night sky is so clear.

_**Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold**_

Even if I did go out into space to join the stars, would I be brave enough to? I hear snorting and squeaking. I turn around. Jeffery and Dillion come beside me. I smile and turn back to the stars.

_**And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
**_

Dillion flies up high to a point where I could barely see him. So lucky. He could go closer to the stars than I can.

_**I feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I feel something so wrong  
By doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive**_

You know what TrueMU? You will go to the stars one day. Just not now.

_**[Chorus]**__**  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
we'll be counting stars**_

For now, I'm going to take it easy. I'll accomplish my dream one day. I sat down in the grass and Jeffery sat next to me. Dillion landed on my shoulder. We looked at the stars together.

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
we'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

Every day and night I dream about what might life could've been or will be. I haven't been getting too much sleep lately so I'll come out here and star-gaze.

_**[Verse 2]**__**  
I feel the love  
and I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word**_

Hope is a word I use every day. I hope that one day I could become one with the stars. Just like my parents.

_**Make that money  
Watch it burn**_

_**Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told**_

My parents were murdered in front of my very eyes. I wasn't bold enough to stand up to the murderer. I was 10 when it happened.

And I feel something so wrong  
by doing the right thing

Their dying words told me that I didn't fail them. That I did the right thing of rushing to get help. The man was sent to prison but my parents couldn't be saved.

_**I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly**_

I knew every constellation but that night, 2 new stars appeared. Mom and Dad were there.

_**[Chorus]**__**  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
we'll be counting stars**_

Tonight, I'll enjoy life. With Jeffery and Dillion by my side. I heard the door close and heard footsteps. Maybe someone else too.

_**Lately I been, I been losing sleep (hey!)  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard (hey!)  
Said no more counting dollars  
we'll be, we'll be counting stars**_

I looked to my side and saw Deadlox there.

"May I join?"

"Of course." He sat next to me and looked at the stars.

_**Oh, oh, oh.  
**__**[Bridge 4 xs:]**__**  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
the lessons I learned**_

"Do you do this every night TrueMU?"

"For the past week. For some reason, the memory of my parents' death replays in my mind every time I close my eyes."

He smiled sadly. "I replay every memory of my parents. My mom's funeral yesterday wasn't the easiest."

**_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_**

"Really? Well, the night my parents died, 2 new stars appeared in the sky. I could tell you if there's a new star out there. Maybe two."

He looked at me and smiled. "I would like that."

_****__****__****__****__****__**Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be**_  
But baby, I been, I been praying hard  
Said no more**__**** c****__****ounting****__**** dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars**

I gazed thoughtfully at the stars. I saw all the constellations. 2 stars started to glow brightly. I pointed to them.

"It looks like your parents are trying to catch your eye."

He looked at the stars. "So do they-?"

"I think they care now Deadlox. I think deep down inside, they always have."

**____****__****__****__****__****Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be**  
But baby, I been, I been praying hard  
Said no more**__**** c****__****ounting****__**** dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars**

More footsteps. The rest of the guys appeared and sat next to the four of us. We gazed at the shining stars. A few of them glowed brighter than the others and we knew our families were trying to get our attention.

_**[Outro 4xs:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sing in the river  
**__**The lessons I've learned**_

One day, Mom, Dad, I'll come home to you.

**This was a good one to me. Thank you again DJMidge. I would like to clarify really quick that I've changed my mind. The songs have to revolve around Sky, Deadlox, Jerome, Bajan, or TrueMU. Sorry. You might come up with a YouTuber I don't know. DJMidge, I hope you enjoyed this. I tried my best. Until then…*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	3. Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

**Hey guys! I have a new chapter for you! This one was suggested by Drizzleheart0419! Thanks for submitting! I'm working my ass off over here! Here's her suggestion: "Love the idea, Dark! Here is what I came up with: Song: Concrete Angeles by: Martina McBride Meaning of song: alcoholism and child abuse Prompt: Jerome had a neighbor when he was young, who every time she went home at night, her mother beat her, but no one did anything to help. One day she didn't show up at school, so he investigated, found out, then told the police. Jerome's deceased brother takes her to heaven. Watch the video. It makes me cry every time. #stopchildabuse." I have listened to this song before and I almost cried. Almost. What's wrong with me? Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows hat she's holding back**_

I saw this girl every day from the woods. She always looked so sad. I had heard rumors that she was mute or something…I had wondered if I could pray to my dead brother to investigate for me…

_**Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace**_

I had notice she had worn the same dress every day. She didn't wear anything else. Why is this coming back to me now?

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**_

I guess she never told anybody. I woke up from my sleep. Why am I all of a sudden dreaming about this? I don't want to remember.

_**Bearing a burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born**_

I decided to talk to her one day. She didn't judge me for my appearance. We talked and she was a great girl. We became friends immediately but something had been strange about her…

**_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_**

That night I had prayed to my brother, asking him to watch over her. I guess he didn't reach my prayer on time…

_**In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete Angel**_

She stood through the hardest blows. I had spilled my soul into her but she didn't say one thing about her life at home. I got too curious.

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light**_

I had followed her secretly home and not too long later, I had heard screaming from the house. I had looked around and saw lights turning off from the houses around us.

___**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**_

I couldn't take it anymore. I called the police and ran, not wanting to be found. When I returned, I had seen lights and I had heard sirens. I got up from my bed and walked downstairs. I saw Deadlox, Jeffery, Dillion, and TrueMU sitting in the grass. The others appeared behind me and we joined the four. We star-gazed with them.

_********__Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
_In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete Angel

The only thing she really said to me was, "Jerome, every time I fall asleep, my dreams take me to a place life never could and for once…I'm happy. Nothing and no one but you and dreams have ever made me feel that way." She truly was an angel. The grownups announced she was dead and I remembered running to the forest, crying. I had had a small crush on her.

**_A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
Her name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot_**

I was at her funeral, hidden in the trees nearby. Grownups and children were surrounding the grave. They left and carried on with their lives as if nothing had happened. I remember walking up to the grave. Just as I had turned to leave, I saw a distinct vision of her running with my brother to a group of other kids.

_********__Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
_In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete Angel

As I look up at the stars now, I see so many stars glowing at me. 2 shined the brightest. I guessed and took a shot at who they were. I hope my brother and her remember me. I'll join you guys one day. I will never forget you.

**Wow. I never thought that would come from my pea-sized brain. Anyways, thank you Drizzleheart0419 for submitting this. I loved making this story as much as the others. I hope you like this one Drizzle, I tried my hardest. Remember, you submit, I shall write. God bless you all. Until then…*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	4. Grenade by Bruno Mars

**Hey****guys****! ****This is another request from Drizzleheart0419! Thanks for the new idea! Here's her suggestion:**** "****Got a new idea! ;D (I'm listening to the song, and I started to cry. I don't know why) Song: Grenade by Bruno Mars Prompt: Mitch is dating this girl who is only dating him for the fame. He would do anything for her but she doesn't care. He realizes this and dumps her." I can make that work…watch me. Stay forever faithful guys! Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

_**Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh**_

I remember when I used to have this girlfriend. So pretty but she didn't feel the same way I did.

_**Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss**_

It was just another day with her and I enjoyed it. The guys were off doing I don't know what so we decided to spend time together.

_**Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?  
**_

We had kissed that day but something wasn't right. She had pulled away quicker than normal but tried to play it off. I caught it but didn't say anything.

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**__**  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash**_

I had done a lot for her. I had taken her to faraway and beautiful places, bought her gifts, and more!

_**You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...**_

I enjoyed hanging out with her and I would've done anything for her.

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

She started acting weird around me. At first I thought she was cheating on me but it was much worse.

_**Black, black, black and blue**_  
_**Beat me 'til I'm numb**_  
_**Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from**_

I was so upset when I found out. She was talking to her friend when I found out.

_**Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car**_

"He's such an idiot! He doesn't even know that I'm manipulating him! Wait until I tell him that I'm using him to get famous!"

_**[Pre-Chorus:]**__**  
Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...**_

I stepped out from my hiding place in the trees. "Too late." She whirled around.

"Bajan!"

"You do know you were 'dating' a master of the Hunger Games and hunting right? You do know what I' like in the battlefield do you?"

Her friend bolted away.

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
**_

"This isn't what it looks like!"

"Shut up. I've heard enough. It's done. As if there were anything to finish."

_**[Bridge:]**__**  
If my body was on fire  
Oh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby**_

I woke up from the dream and saw Jerome and Sky head downstairs. I followed and saw TrueMU, Deadlox, Jeffery, and Dillion sitting down, gazing at the stars.

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same**_

We sat down with them and looked to the dark and clear night sky.

_**No, you won't do the same**_  
_**You wouldn't do the same**_  
_**Oh, you'd never do the same**_  
_**Oh, no no no**_

2 stars shined at me. Mom, Dad, I'll see you one day.

**Sky is officially the only one without a songfic. Anyways, Drizzle, I know this is not the best story but the best I could come up with at 12:30 at night. Hope you enjoyed. God bless! Until then…*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNIGN OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	5. Cleanin Out My Closet by Eminem

**Hey guys! It's 12:35 in the MORNING where I'm at but I love you guys so I do it for you! This one is by imacrazyperson. This was their suggestion: "****The song Cleanin' Out My Closet by Eminem for Mitch aka Bajan setting holding his 5 year old girl telling about his life like from SP." Great idea. Thanks for the suggestion. This is probably the last one of the day. Here you go! Stay forever faithful guys! Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

_**Have you ever been hated or discriminated against?**_  
**_I have; I've been protested and demonstrated against  
Picket signs for my wicked rhymes look at the times_**

I sat there looking at the stars and thought about my adopted daughter Hailie. She is currently at Tiff's house so why am I so nervous all of a sudden? I remembered how I first got her…

_**Sick as the mind of the motherfucking kid that's behind  
All this commotion emotion run deep as oceans explodin'  
Tempers flaring from parents just blow 'em off and keep going**_

"Bajan…You must do…Tell Hyde I love her. Take care of her and Hailie for me…"

I watched my 4th father die. My first father, the villager, the priest, and now Jekyll.

"Jekyll…please…"

"Take care Bajan. I love you. Tell Hailie and Hyde I love them too."

"Okay." He died from a zombie attack just like the rest of my families. I left the cave and buried my 4th father.

_**Not taking nothing from no one give 'em hell as long as I'm breathing  
Keep kicking ass in the morning and taking names in the evening  
Leave 'em with a taste as sour as vinegar in they mouth**_

*A few years later*

"Bajan? Where's momo?"

"Momo's on a mining expedition. She'll be back soon." Hailie was 2 years old and I was 13. She referred to me as daddy and Hyde as momo. I sat there, watching her nap when a knock came to the door. I opened it, a diamond sword at the ready but a police officer stood there. I already knew what was coming.

"Hyde is dead." I nodded sourly and he left. I took Hailie and my stuff and stuffed it into 2 backpacks. I only took the necessities. We waked onto the street and people made fun of me for having a 2 year old baby. You don't know what the fuck I've been through!

_**See they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out  
Look at me now; I betcha probably sick of me now, ain't you momma?  
I'mma make you look so ridiculous now**_

I kept walking despite the taunts. I ignored them and held the sleeping Hailie in my arms. No one bothered to help me and I was fine with that. It was growing dark so I had to put Hailie and the supplies down to build a shelter. I was just cutting down a tree when a girl appeared.

**_I'm sorry momma!  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to make you cry but tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet  
One more time  
I'm sorry momma!  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to make you cry but tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet_**

"Hey. I couldn't help but notice that you might seem a little lonely. Do you need help? Would you like to sleep at my house? I could help you take care of her. I have a couple children of my own…They're adopted so don't look at me like that."

I smiled. "Thanks for the offer but in all honesty, I'd rather not have another casualty in my life."

"You mean-?"

"I have lost a lot of people who cared about me."

"Just come to my house. You won't lose her. I promise."

"I don't even know your name."

"It's IhasCupquake but you can call me Tiff. And yours and hers?"

"I'm BajanCanadian but you can call me Mitch. She's JeliAssassin but you can call her Hailie."

"Hello Mitch and sleeping Hailie." I laughed and Tiff smiled.

"We better go. I already hear mobs."

_**Before I ever had a multi-platinum selling CD  
I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple of months  
My faggot father must've had his panties u in a bunch  
Cause he split, I wonder if he even kissed me goodbye  
No I don't on second though I just fucking wished he would die  
I look at Hailie, and I couldn't picture leaving her side**_

We walked home and we lived there for a long time. Tiff's adopted kids helped around the house and with Hailie. I was older than all of them so I was kind of like a dad to them. I couldn't picture leaving Hailie's side but that Hunger Games changed everything…

_**Even if I hated Kim, I'd grit my teeth and I'd try  
To make it work with her at least for Hailie's sake**__**  
I may be made some mistakes  
But I'm only human but I'm man enough to face 'em today  
What I did was stupid no doubt it was dumb  
But the smartest shit I ever did was take the bullets out of that gun  
Cause I'da killed him; shit I would've shot Kim and him both  
It's my life, I'd like to welcome y'all to "The Eminem Show"**_

It was just another Hunger Games but I was playing against Team Crafted. I had heard about them but I could've cared less. My life was a complete disaster and I was doing this for my brand-new family. That thought stays in my mind every time I go out to make money. That's what encourages me. I'm the reigning champion of the Hunger Games. I took out almost all he players but Team Crafted easily. I hadn't come across any of them.

**_I'm sorry momma!  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to make you cry but tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet (one more time)  
I'm sorry momma!  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to make you cry but tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet_**

They rushed me from out of nowhere but I was fast. I slaughtered them all and I was announced the winner of the Hunger Games once again. They gave me the money and I started to walk off. Team Crafted came up to me and asked if I would like to become one of them. I said I had family to take care of and they understood.

**_Now I would never diss my own mama just to get recognition_**  
_**Take a second to listen for you think this record is dissin' but put yourself in my position  
Just try to envision watching your mama poppin' prescription pills in the kitchen  
Bitching that someone's going through her purse and shit's missing  
Going through public housing systems, victim of Munchausen's system  
All my life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't  
Till I grew up, now I blew up, it makes you sick to your stomach doesn't it?  
Wasn't that the reason you made that CD for me MA?!  
So you can justify the way you treated me MA?!**_

I got home and told Tiff about Team Crafted. She was ecstatic for me.

"Mitch! This is your chance to finally be happy! Take the offer!"

"I am happy and I already turned down the offer."

"Call them or I will."

"It's like you want to get rid of me…"

She stood up and touched my shoulder. "Of course not but Mitch, this is your chance! Your chance to happy forever. I'm sure you'll love it there."

"What about you and the kids?"

"We'll be fine. Stop by any time you can and we'll be happy."

"Okay."

*Next day*

I won the Hunger Games again and found Team Crafted. Thy walked up to me.

_**But guess what? You're getting older now and it's cold when you're lonely  
And Nathan's growing up so quick he's gonna now that you're phony  
See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong  
Bitch do you your song, keep telling yourself that you was a mom  
But don't try to take what you didn't help me to get  
You selfish bitch I hope you fucking burn in hell for this shit  
You remember when Ronnie died and you said you wished it was me?  
Well guess what?  
I am dead, DEAD TO YOU AS CAN BE!**_

"This is getting embarrassing," Jerome said, laughing. I grinned.

"How's your family?" Adam asked. I took a deep breath inwardly.

"They said that is should go with you. They said it's the one thing that'll make me truly happy."

They looked at me thoughtfully for a moment.

"He's a confusing person. He'll fit well with us," Seto said. We laughed.

"Welcome to Team Crafted…umm," Ian said.

"Mitch."

"Mitch," Ian finished. We laughed once more. I sent a falcon, mine, to Tiff's house saying I love them and I will see them soon.

_****__****__**I'm sorry momma!  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to make you cry but tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet  
(one more time)  
**__**I'm sorry momma!  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to make you cry but tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet **_

Maybe I'll visit them tomorrow. It'll be nice to see them again.

_****__**I'm sorry momma!  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to make you cry but tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet  
(one more time)  
**__**I'm sorry momma!  
I never meant to hurt you  
I never meant to make you cry but tonight, I'm cleanin' out my closet **_

I looked at the stars and saw many of them blinking at me. I'm coming guys. One day I'll meet up with every family I've been with. One day.

**This was a little hard to make but I tried my best. I hope you liked it imacrazyperson. I really tried. So if you have a suggestion, eave it in the reviews. I will read them and use them. Until then…God bless and *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	6. Titanium by David Guetta and Sia

**Hey guys! Here is another one suggested by Drizzleheart0419. Thank you again for your third suggestion. It means a lot. Here's her suggestion: "Thanks and I've got one for Sky. No need to worry. ;D Song: Titanium Prompt: People find out that Sky is a 'demon' so they come looking for him. He runs, but they chase him down. He unwillingly and accidentally used some of his magic powers..." that's a good idea. I LIKE IT! LOL here you Drizzle. That's your new gangster name. LOL. Here you go! Stay forever faithful guys! Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

_**You shout it out  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized  
But all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up**_

I remember running. Away from my 'family', 'friends', and 'fellow villagers'. I was born with orange eyes and people like that are considered demons. Thing is…they're right.

_**I'm bulletproof  
Nothing to lose, fire away, fire away  
Ricochet; you take aim  
Fire away, fire away**_

They chased after me, shooting me with guns. I was fast though and dodged every single one. They can't hurt me. They can't! I was so nice to them and well, they actually can't hurt me. I might've stolen from them but I can't exactly waltz right into a store and buy the necessities.

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium**_

I'm like titanium though. Everything you say or do to me bounces right off. I've gotten used to it but sometimes there is a spot that breaks off in my heart. Titanium won't break easily but it can be damaged. Not many people think of that. They just say it's invincible. It won't break easily. Well it can be damaged.

_**Cut me down  
But it's you who'll have further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love  
Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones  
I'm talking loud, not saying much**_

Every time I say something, the villagers scream and try to kill me. It's why I tend to stay quiet. My family tried to hide the fact that I had orange eyes by giving me the sunglasses. After that, they kicked me out to fend for myself. A kid kicked a ball at the back of my head and my sunglasses fell off. After that, I was hated and people tried to kill me. They never caught me until now. They had planned it out. Now I was running for my life.

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet; you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away_**

I was about to be cornered. I knew it but I had no other way to go. I was about to run right into a dead end.

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**_

I finally reached it. The dead end. I turned around and kept backing up. My back eventually hit the wall. Why was my village built in a canyon?! Pitchforks, torches, and guns were being carried by the villagers. Don't get scared Sky. Do not panic. You know what happens when you panic.

_**Stone-hard, machine guns  
Firing at the ones who run  
**__**Stone-hard as bulletproof glass**_

Too late. I got scared and panicked. My eyes flashed and an orange sonic wave flew from my body. It hit the villagers and fires started. Some villagers burned alive. I was horrified. I shoved my sunglasses back on. I turned and started climbing the canyon wall. I can't get scared ever again.

I woke up from the dream and went outside. I saw Deadlox, TrueMU, Jeffery, and Dillion star-gazing. Bajan, Jerome, and I joined them.

_**You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
**__**You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
I am titanium**_

A star glowed brightly to me. I had killed my sister with the sonic wave. She was the only one who didn't care I was a demon. I guess she still loves me. I'll join you soon.

**Done! How was that? I hope you like it Drizzle. I tried my hardest. I hoped you all enjoyed! Leave a review or PM me with one of the 5 guys, a song, and a scenario. I will find it, read it, and use it. Until then…God bless and *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	7. Dark Horse by Katy Perry

**Hey guys! This one was suggested by imacrazyperson once again. Here's their suggestion: "dark horse by Katy Perry for sky setting the battle between sky and Herobrine oh and I have a q can I use Detroit and Astrid for the fan fic I'm making and I loved the cleaning out my closet so amazing." I have to put the whole thing. It's a routine but hey, at least I'm 'sponsoring' your new fanfic! LOL here's your story. Or Songfic. Stay forever faithful guys! Anyways, enjoy! R&R! **_**[Katy Perry:]**__**  
**_

_**I knew you were gonna to come to me  
and here you are**_

We were all under the stars when the memory came back to me. The reason why Deadlox is afraid of me.

Herobrine was attacking our home and the others were held captive somewhere else. Herobrine had teleported us to the Nether where he was strongest. We were being demolished but Deadlox and I weren't stopping.

_**But you better choose carefully  
'Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
of anything and everything**_

Herobrine slammed his sword hilt into my stomach and given his strength, I was flying backwards. Deadlox called my name but my vision was blurring. I saw Deadlox rush towards Herobrine and engage in a tied battle. They were equally strong and fast. I don't know how Deadlox was fighting like that but he was.

_**Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
don't make your enemy, your enemy, your enemy**_

Herobrine finally got an opening and punched Deadlox. Deadlox went flying backwards and hit a wall of Netherrack. He almost went unconscious but somehow stayed awake. I heard a distinct voice in my head.

"**Take revenge. Take back the night."**

I got up and I felt stronger somehow. Herobrine looked at me and gasped. He calmed down and grinned. He threw a fireball at me but I dodged at the speed of light. I appeared behind him and pressed my sword against his neck.

"So you wanna play with magic?"

_**So you wanna play with magic?  
**__**Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse**_

He grabbed my sword and pushed it away from his neck. He started attacking me quickly. I dodged and attacked. He was playing offense while I was playing defense and offense.

_**Are you ready for, ready for  
****a perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back**_

We were like a blue and black blur. We were attacking furiously and quickly. Blood was splattering everywhere and let me tell you, it wasn't mine.

**_Mark my words  
this love will make you levitate_**  
**_like a bird  
like a bird without a cage_**  
**_but down to Earth_**  
**_if you choose to walk away, don't walk away_**

I was finally able to knock Herobrine unconscious and without meaning to, knock him into the pool of lava underneath us.

**_It's in the palm of your hand now, baby  
It's a yes or a no, no maybe  
So just before you give it all to me_**  
_**All to me, give it all to me**_

I looked at Deadlox and that's what calmed me down. His face was horror-stricken as he looked at my blood-stained clothes. The voice came back.

"**You took revenge. Was it really worth it?"**

It really wasn't worth it. Deadlox looked at me very confused and scared. I offered a hand and he hesitated for a second. He came to his senses and grabbed my hand. I pulled him with no effort since he was so light. He was unstable for a moment but I held him up. He looked at me and I smiled.

**_So you wanna play with magic?_**  
_**Boy you should know what you're falling for  
**__**Baby do you dare to do this?**_

"You okay Deadlox?"

"Yeah. I think a minor concussion is it."

I nodded. "We better get going. The others are probably inside his castle." I pointed to the huge Netherbrick fortress ahead of us.

He nodded and said nothing else.

_**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for, ready for  
A perfect storm, perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine  
There's no going back**_

As we walked to the castle, I replayed Deadlox's face in my head. He was keeping a distance away from me but not so noticeable. I noticed because we normally stuck close together. We were that good of friends. I heard another voice in my head.

"**Anyone who takes revenge is a victim of Karma. Good or bad."**

_**[Juicy J - Rap Verse]**__**  
Uh  
She's a beast  
I call her Karma**_

Who was that? I suppose now that it was Deadlox's ex-girlfriend, Karma. I didn't know that then.

_**She eats your heart out  
Like Jeffery Dahmer (woo)  
be careful  
Try not to lead her on**_

I had supposed Karma was intimidating me but she really wasn't. My karma came immediately. We had found the guys in a cage. We unlocked it and told them what happened leaving out my 'insane' moment. We were leaving when an 'earthquake' pushed us into a room. It was huge and I saw a coffin. It was open. I looked inside it and my eyes widened at who I saw.

"Jacqueline…"

_**Shorty's heart is on steroids  
Cause her love his so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She's sweet as pie but if you break her heart  
She'll turn cold as a freezer**_

My sister that I had killed accidentally lay in the coffin. THAT WASN'T KARMA! THAT WAS TORTURE!

The guys walked up to the coffin. They gasped at the sight of Jacqueline.

"Sky…she looks just like you," Jerome had said. It was true. Jacqueline was tan and had black clothes that looked like mine in a girl version. She had green eyes though and she was a girl.

_**That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Seeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma  
Woo!  
Damn I think I love her**_

I looked at my 15 year old sister. Ever since I killed her which was 7 years ago, I celebrated her birthday secretly. I had made a grave far away from home even though it had no body in it. I loved her. She would always meet me at my secret home.

_**Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She ride me like a roller coaster  
Turned the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted**_

Then, I killed her.

I snapped back to reality and I saw Deadlox looking at me. He was sitting next to me on my right. No one was on my left. The others were still star-gazing, not noticing a thing. Deadlox looked confused.

"Why are you crying?" He mouthed. I touched my cheek and I had tears on my hand. I smiled. I almost forgot I had feelings too. It may sound weird but when you were called a heartless demon half your life, you kind of forget that you have feelings.

**_So you wanna play with magic?_**  
**_Boy you should know what you're falling for (You should know)_**  
**_Baby do you dare to do this?_**

"Jacqueline," I mouthed back. He looked at me sympathetically. I smiled at him gratefully. "What are you thinking about?"

"Mom, Mom's funeral, Dad…" He whispered. My smile disappeared. I put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled a bit. I smiled and looked back at the stars. I saw him do the same from the corner of my eye.

_**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse (Like a dark horse)  
Are you ready for, ready for (ready for)  
A perfect storm, perfect storm (a perfect storm)  
Cause once you're mine, once you're mine (mine)  
There's no going back**_

I saw a star twinkling at me. Don't worry Jacqueline. I'm coming.

**How was that imacrazyperson? I worked as best as I could. I didn't quite know how to put it into a story but hey, I tried. I really hope you enjoyed this. If you guys have a suggestion, please, please, PLEASE leave a review! Anyways, God bless and *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	8. Let Her Go by Passenger

**Hey guys! You guys really like this fanfic huh? Here's another one by imacrazyperson. This was her (?) suggestion: "****Passenger let her go for all 5 of the guys talking about the stars and their families." Smart idea. You guys are so awesome. I hope you guys like this fanfic especially you imacrazyperson. Man, we really need to abbreviate that. Have anything smaller for me to call you? XD Like how you can call me Astrid or Dark? Stay forever faithful guys! Anyways, Enjoy! R&R!**

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

TrueMU took a silent deep breath, still staring at the stars. "What are you guys thinking about?" He looked to the other guys. The others looked at him. Bajan smiled a bit.

"My past," he replied.

"A girl I knew when I was younger," Jerome said.

"My sister," Sky replied.

"My mom's funeral and both my parents," Deadlox said.

"What's on your mind TrueMU?" Jerome asked.

"My parents' death."

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go**_

Sky and Deadlox softened. They knew about TrueMU's parents' death.

"Why don't we share our experiences full detail?" Sky asked. "I heard it feels better talking about it." The guys agreed. "I'll go first since I suggested it I guess." Sky told of his memory of the time he was hunted by the villagers. Deadlox listened carefully, looking at the stars. He understood Sky's memory. Sky finished and the others looked at him in awe minus Deadlox.

_**Staring at the bottom of your glass**_  
_**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**_  
_**But dreams come slow and they go so fast**_

"I'll go next," Deadlox offered. He told of his worst memory: the day his mother confessed her feelings and hatred to him.

It had been the normal routine: Wake up, abused, makeup to hide the injuries, school, come home, abused, shower, locked in room. That day was different. It was Christmas Day and Deadlox had done his normal Christmas routine. He walked to the Redwood Bakery and purchased 2 small vanilla cupcakes with red and green frosting. He was turning 14 that day. He had gone to another store and bought two candles: a 1 and a 4. He went home and hurried to his room. He hid the bags and went downstairs. This is what his mom greeted him with:

_**You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies**_

"You're the reason he left! It was all you! You couldn't do one simple thing huh?! ONE THING! That's all we asked for! You selfish bitch! How could you?! AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE!" She was sobbing. "What did we ever do to you?"

She beat Deadlox and when she was done, she did what he was waiting for her to do: send him to his room. He walked to his room and took everything out. He put the candles on the cupcake, lit it, and then blew out the candles with a little wish. The guys were looking at Deadlox in awe and they were crying. Deadlox didn't know why they were crying but they were.

**_But you only need the light when it's burning low_**  
**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**  
**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**

He sat on his bed, eating the cupcake when a pebble flew through his open window. He looked out and there was Astrid. He smiled and she waved. He threw down the rope and she climbed it. He handed her the cupcake and she sat down next to him.

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks." They sat there, eating the cupcakes. Deadlox's mom came upstairs and Astrid hopped out of the window. She burst in the room.

"Get out of the house now." Deadlox got up and ran out of the house. When she told him that that meant she didn't want that 'filth' in her house. When he came back 4 hours later, the normal time, she was unconscious from a hangover. When he walked in, she woke up.

"Go to your room now. I fucking hate you." Deadlox had winced. That was the first time she really said that to him. He walked into his room. What a wonderful birthday/Christmas that had been…

_**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

The guys were crying minus Deadlox. Deadlox was just plain confused about why they were crying. Jerome went next. He told them how he knew this girl when he was young and how they both had a crush on each other. How he had prayed to his brother to watch over her but when he found her dead. He told them about the funeral and how he saw all the kids who died of abuse. How he saw his brother lead the little girl to the other kids who were dancing in a circle.

The guys were getting really emotional now.

TrueMU told the how he witnessed his parents death. How they were all asleep when the serial killer came in. He had grabbed the parents and dragged them to the living room. Their screams woke him up. He found the tied to the wall and the serial killer was finding a very painful way to kill him. He had run out of the house and to the police station. When they got back there, his parents were burned alive. One of the officers was searching the house for evidence while the others were hunting the serial killer. Turns out he was notorious and the officers really wanted to catch him. It also turns out that his parents were still alive. TrueMU was about to call over a paramedic who had just walked in but they stopped him. They told him that because of him, lives will be saved even if it meant the cost over their own. They were happy with him no matter what. Then, they died.

**_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_**  
**_Same old empty feeling in your heart_**

That was the day TrueMU went cold. All his friends had tried to talk to him, to give him sympathy but he just gave them the cold shoulder. They eventually stopped talking to him and a month later, he met Sky and Deadlox. They had a disturbing past as well so they became inseparable. TrueMU's ex-friends got really jealous but TrueMU just didn't care. He just hung out with the Sky and Deadlox and soon, Bajan and Jerome came along.

Bajan was last. He told them about his families and all of them kept dying **(Note: The story used for Grenade was used in SP. Hailie and Tiff do not exist, well Cupquake does, but Hailie does not exist in WA so if he doesn't mention her, this is why.) **How he never really had a family. Then he met Jerome and they became great friends. He told of how they had finally met Sky, Deadlox, and TrueMU. The guys were all crying except Deadlox. Deadlox did feel bad for them, he really did but the reason he couldn't cry was because…he actually didn't have a reason. He looked at the stars once more and saw the 2 stars twinkling at him. A burning hatred filled him then disappeared.

His parents dare to forgive him now, after all they've done? They expect him to just…forgive? They're dead so they can't really apologize and that made everything worse. Deadlox wanted to speak to his parents, ask them why they tortured him for not becoming a wolf hunter. He softened because he did notice that he forgave them. It made him slightly angry that they expected him to just forgive but he forgave them anyways.

_**Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
Cause you love her too much and you dive too deep**_

The guys looked at the young werewolf. Deadlox caught his tear-streaked friends looking at him and they looked away immediately. He smiled. These were the people who accepted him most.

Sky thought for a moment. Were these really the people who wished to be his friend? Will they one day betray him? One look from Deadlox just then told him they won't and Sky felt happier than ever before.

Bajan thought about his past and how the guys had reacted. Normally people would tease him and call him a curse. Most of the time, Bajan believed it. Every time he looked at his friends, he wonders if he would kill them too. Sometimes he thinks he should just leave but Jerome catches his eye. Jerome gives him a stern look and Bajan stays put. One time, Jerome scolded him saying that he wouldn't kill them. Once, he had told Jerome that and Jerome became furious but not for the reason Bajan thought. Bajan thought Jerome was going to tell him to leave but Jerome did the exact opposite. He told Bajan that if he left because of this reason, he would hunt him down and give him the 'scolding of a lifetime'. At that moment, Bajan realized that he won't kill them and they would never want him to leave.

Jerome was thinking about everyone's words. They had gone through just as much as he had. He was always hunted and hated for the way he looked. Bajan had come across him while he was hunting and he didn't freak out. He had helped Jerome escape from hunters who were trying to kill him. Since then, Bajan and Jerome had become very close friends. Jerome had made it a promise to himself to never put his friends in any sort of danger. If he did, he would never forgive himself. Bajan had told him that he wanted to leave because he was nervous. People always told him he was some kind of curse and Bajan started to believe it. Jerome convinced him to never leave and would always give him stern looks every time Bajan silently doubted himself. Jerome finally realized that these guys would never turn on him and this was where he belonged.

TrueMU had turned very cold for a month and everyone who tried to talk to him, he shut out. They tried to give him sympathy but that only reminded him of his parents' death. He couldn't stand to hear it anymore. He would have a mental breakdown on the inside. In that month, every second that passed, every moment he was alone…a piece of him died. He met Sky and Deadlox. They looked absolutely exhausted and beaten. Something in TrueMU mended and he offered for them to stay with him until they felt good enough to keep going. In that time, TrueMU opened up again but his ex-friends had just stopped trying and hated him. He didn't care though and never bothered to talk to them. Deadlox, Sky, and TrueMU became the greatest of friends. They met Bajan and Jerome and soon, they moved in with each other. Now here they were, under the stars and sharing their deepest, darkest secrets with each other. Fake friends would never do this so he knew for a fact; they would never turn on each other.

Deadlox looked at his friends. They had stopped crying and had cleared their faces. He smiled inwardly. He started muttered a song and Jerome heard it. Jerome grinned and flashed him a quick thumbs up. They grinned and at the same time, they sang:

**_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_**  
**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**  
**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**  
**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_**  
**_Only hate the road when you're missing home_**  
**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**  
**_And you let her go_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh, no_**  
**_And you let her go_**  
**_Oh, oh, oh, no_**  
**_Well you let her go_**

The guys looked at them confused for a moment then, they joined them.

**_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_**  
**_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_**  
**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**  
**_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_**  
**_Only hate the road when you're missing home_**  
**_Only know you love her when you let her go_**

They sounded like a sweet melody in the silent and dark night. The wolves in the forest picked up Deadlox's voice and followed it. Soon, the clearing was filled with wolves. Deadlox grinned but kept singing. The wolves sat down and swayed to the music. They kept quiet, not wanting to miss a word.

_**Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing home  
Only know you love her when you let her go**_

They stopped singing and the wolves howled at the full moon. The guys laughed and they grew closer to each other; as if that was even possible.

**I LOVED MAKING THIS ONE. I got a PM saying I need to fix the lyrics in the song since they were 'copyrighted' so if my account closes for whatever reason, I have all my stories saved so I can create a new account and keep posting! LOL untamable. I would like to give a late happy birthday to DJMidge. She is officially a teen now and I couldn't be any happier for her. Let's give a round of applause and a "HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!" I will get that birthday gift to you today or tomorrow, I promise. Anyways, imacrazyperson, I hoped you liked this one. I worked really hard on it and I'm very sorry it was postponed. I hoped you all liked it. Until then…God bless and *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	9. Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons

**Hey guys! I was talking to DJMidge and she came up with an idea I absolutely fell in love with. She connected the song Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons with cutting and that's exactly how I felt with that song. This was her suggestion: "****Ooooo. Bleeding Out by Imagine Dragons, someone is cutting and the guys try to find out who is. It is your decision is cutting. I thought cutting sort of went along with this** **song. And also Imagine Dragons rock! :) And thank you for the soon to be birthday present." This will be her birthday present. Once again, let's say happy late birthday to DJMidge. If it's your birthday, leave a song suggestion and a notice. I will surely find it and give YOU a shout out! I hope you like this as much as I do DJ. Here you go! Stay forever faithful guys! Anyways, enjoy! R&R!**

_**I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing I do**_

It's been a couple days since the time we were out looking at the stars. After that, we started finding a couple blood spots around the house randomly. We were getting a bit suspicious. We didn't know what was going on but I had a good idea.

I was in my very first wolf form and Bajan and Jerome were right beside me. We were hunting for food. I had about 5 other wolves out there hunting also. TrueMU and Sky were home. Sky had woken up with a really bad cold and refused to wake up, not that we forced him to.

_**Is bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin**_

We had gotten a lot of meat and we were about to head back when I caught the copper scent of blood. **(A/N: Don't judge. That's what blood smells like to me.)** I paused and sniffed the air. Bajan and Jerome looked at me confused. I caught the scent again and recognized it as Sky'. Could he be-?

"Deadlox?" Bajan asked. I morphed into my mutant form.

"_**Climb on."**_ They hopped on and I told them I caught the scent of Sky's blood. They got as nervous and concerned as I was. I ran as fast as I could and that was pretty damn fast. We reached home and they hopped off. I went back into my human form and we ran inside. TrueMU was at the kitchen table reading a book. He wasn't in his space suit. He saw us barge into the home and he became alert. He looked at us confused.

"Blood," I said. That one word made him slam down his book and run upstairs with us. We reached my room and I motioned for them to stay put. It would be very uncomfortable for Sky. They nodded and I walked in.

_**And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes**_

I saw Sky sitting in bed with a razor in hand. His right arm was bleeding like mad and his left hand clutched the razor tightly. I closed the door and stalked towards him slowly. I took the razor out of his hand and resisted the urge to suck the blood out of his arm, as weird as that might sound. I cleaned his arm with the medical supplies in our bathroom cabinet. I felt the guys' anxiousness outside and Sky's depression. Why didn't I sense it sooner?

_**And I take it in  
I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you**_

He noticed my calmness and looked at me. I looked at him straight in his orange eyes. His eyes filled with an overwhelming sadness and I felt his depression grow. Did he not know I wasn't angry?

I got up and he averted his eyes. His nose was red from his cold and his face was pale. I tilted his chin up to look directly at my face. I sensed that he was slightly scared. I took my hand off his chin and locked his eyes with mine. Orange eyes and multi-colored eyes equals a very intense battle.

_**When the day has come  
That I've my lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray**_

If Sky was a color right now, he would be gray. Wait…wut? We went for 5 minutes without talking. Finally, I talked.

_**And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating**_

"Why?"

No answer. I stared into his orange eyes with such intensity, he broke.

**_Oh, you tell me to hold on_**  
**_Oh, you tell me to hold on_**  
**_But innocence is gone_**  
**_And what was right is wrong_**

"I think the villagers are right about me being a demon…"

I felt a piece of my stone-cold melt. No way has Sky accepted the villager's insults. They're not true! I searched his orange eyes for anything. Anything at all.

"Sky, you are not a demon."

He growled. "Explain the accident with the villagers and my family then!"

"Sky, just because you have different abilities don't mean you're a demon. Think about it, Seto and I have magic by our sides. Does that make us demons?"

"No…"

"So why would it make you any different?"

"The way I look…"

I snorted. "Sky, you're telling this to a guy who can change into many different wolves, and has color-changing eyes and hair. Don't you dare bring up looks."

_**'Cuz I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing I do  
Is bring you down**_

I muttered under my breath to Jerome, "Leave the door for a moment. Give me time to calm Sky down."

"Sure," Jerome muttered under his breath and I heard footsteps lead away from the door. I looked back at Sky.

"Why didn't you come to me? Why did you result into cutting?"

"I didn't want anyone to know."

_**I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in**_

"You made it slightly obvious with the small blood pools around the house. You almost had me Sky that is until I sniffed out the scent of your blood."

_**I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you**_

"I didn't think much of it. I just wanted to…"

"I know exactly how you feel. Did you forget that I used to cut? I understand suicide considering I almost jumped off Redwood Death Point."

We recalled the day I killed my mother and almost committed suicide.

**_When the hour is nigh_**  
**_And hopelessness is sinking in_**  
**_And the wolves all cry_**

I gritted my teeth at the memory of my parents. Sky noticed me.

"You okay?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah," I replied. "Fucking bastards," I swore under my breath. I may have forgiven them but that doesn't mean I can't still be a little angry at times. I mean, I need some time to cool off. A lot of time actually. I looked back at Sky.

"Follow me. I want to show you guys something."

We got up from Sky's bed and walked downstairs where the others were.

_**To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red**_

We all walked outside and I morphed into my guardian form. I lowered my purple wing so they can climb on. When they were on me, I took off. In minutes we had reached Misty Lake Forest. I walked, in the air so I won't crush anything, towards the large mountain. I dropped them off at a large cave in the middle of the mountain. We walked in after I had changed into my mutant form. A howl came from inside. I walked in and a wolf sat there.

_**And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow**_

It was dark blue with red tips everywhere. It was the size of my human form on four paws.

Sky looked at me. I nodded and he looked back at the wolf.

In Wolf I said, _**"Can you help us?"**_

"_**Help how?"**_

"_**Don't you help the troubled?"**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**Then help the man in black."**_

"_**What is he troubled about?"**_

I explained his past and his depression lately. When I finished I spoke to him once more. _**"Don't hurt him."**_

"_**I won't. Tell him to look me in the eyes." **_His eyes were dark blue with black pupils.

I looked at Sky. _**"Look him in the eyes. He'll help you."**_

Sky nodded and looked into his eyes. A black flash stared between them but broke.

"_**I need your help Deadlox."**_ I nodded and focused all my energy into the black flash that was appearing again. It grew bigger and soon enveloped us. We appeared into Sky's memories. We witnessed the scene of his sister's death. I didn't dare to look at his face. It paused when the villagers' had cornered and started calling him names.

"_**I'm guessing this is where it started?" **_the wolf asked. I translated it and Sky nodded. The wolf nodded and walked to the villagers. One by one they disappeared as he walked by them. He finished and we were taken out of Sky's memories. Sky looked blank for a moment then his eyes cleared. He fell unconscious but TrueMU grabbed him. I knelt down for TrueMU and the others to hop on whilst talking to the wolf.

"_**Thank you Count. I'll see you later."**_

"_**Anything for the leader. I'll look forward to the visit."**_

I took off running home. The guys were holding tightly to my fur. Bajan and TrueMU were keeping Sky on whilst holding on to me. I sprinted faster and we arrived home in minutes. SCREW YOU 5 HOUR DRIVE!

_**You tell me to hold on**_  
_**Oh, you tell me to hold on**_  
_**But innocence is gone**_  
_**And what was right is wrong**_

They climbed off of me and I watched the setting sun go down. I turned myself into a wolf pup so I won't become anything else. We walked to my room with Sky in Bajan's arms.

"He's really light," he muttered and we snickered. We walked into the room and Bajan placed Sky on his bed. I hopped onto mine and curled into a ball. Running and changing took a lot of my energy. Plus the flashing and entering Sky's mind, ugh. TrueMU sat on my bed and I hopped onto his lap. He snickered and scratched between my ears. We waited for the whole night for Sky to wake up. As soon as the sun rose, I got off TrueMU. I turned into my human form and was finally able to answer their questions.

The wolf was able to erase memories or modify them. Sky now thought his sister died of disease and he doesn't know about being chased out of the village. I grabbed my CraftPod and started messing with it. As we waited, I was on my CraftPod and the others were playing Go Fish. I found it amusing when one of them got it wrong. Their expression was hilarious. They glared at me but I just stuck my tongue out at them. I hit a button by accident just as Sky woke up. This is what happened:_**  
'Cuz I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you, for you**_

The guys look at me as I paused the song quickly.

"Whoops," I mumble. Everyone but me and Sky shrugged it off. The guys could see that I wanted to explain things to Sky so they cleaned up their card game and left. I looked at Sky.

"What was that?" He asked.

"A song on my CraftPod that I accidentally hit."

"I like it."

"I like it too. I connect to it when I feel suicidal. Wanna listen?"

"Sure." I played the song again:

_**I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you**_

**_'Cuz I'm bleeding out_**  
**_So if the last thing I do_**  
**_Is bring you down_**  
**_I'll bleed out for you_**  
**_So I bare my skin_**  
**_And I count my sins_**  
**_And I close my eyes_**  
**_And I take it in_**  
**_'Cuz I'm bleeding out_**  
**_I'm bleeding out for you, for you_**

The song ended and I looked at Sky.

"Next time you feel this way, let me know. It'll be our little secret."

Sky nodded.

I smiled and tossed him a small box. I left the room. The present was merely his sister's ring. The ring that he gave her for her 13th birthday.

**CUZ I'M BLEEDING OUT SO IF THE LAST THING THAT I DO IS BRING YOU DOWN, I'LL BLEED OUT FOR YOU. SO I BARE MY SKIN AND I COUNT MY SINS AND I CLOSE MY EYES AND I TAKE IT CUZ I'M BLEEDING OUT, I'M BLEEDING OUT FOR YOU, FOR YOU! I love that song. Truly amazing. I hope you liked this birthday present DJ. I worked as much as I could. It seems rushed, I know, but I put all my effort into this. The next songfic will be an LMAY one! WHOO! I hope you guys enjoyed. Until then…God bless and *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	10. This is awkward

**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know that I will be working on this BUT, big but there, I have other stories to work on. I will be working on WA then LMAY then AB then SP. If you don't know what they are, it's:**

**WA= Wolf Accident**

**LMAY= Learning More About You**

**AB= Abused and Broken**

**SP= Searing Pain**

**So I'm sorry corgi101, imacrazyperson, and ZOMGAWD. Your suggestions will be put on hold but I will get to them. Maybe I'll put some time into them while writing the other chapters for the other stories but don't worry; I have all the chapters half-written so it won't take long. Once again, I'm sorry but I won't be updating as often. Anyone else who has a suggestion, leave me a PM or a review, I will find it, make a note of it, and make sure I write you that chapter. BE SURE TO LEAVE THE ARTIST OF THE SONG JUST IN CASE THERE'S ANOTHER SONG THAT HAS THE SAME TITLE OKAY? Or if I don't know the artist. This has been my announcement to you. Please forgive me. I'll get back on it ASAP. Until then…stay forever faithful, God bless, and *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	11. Savin' Me by Nickelback

**I'm sorry guys. I said I wasn't going to update this story yet but I found this girl at my school that is just like me. I wonder why I never met her before but she recognized me. She came up to me and asked if is I was DARKSOMEONE41 on FanFiction. When I said yes, she got hyper. Just to be clear, I'm an 8****th**** grader and so was she. She was a year younger though. She asked me if I could do a small songfic for her. I asked her what it was and she said, "Savin' Me by Nickelback. Prompt: Deadlox is having this battle with an actual demon in him. The guys witness him having one of his breakdowns when they're mining and they try to help him." I thought this was a really great idea so we talked about it. I asked her what her name was and she said, "Call me Drew." Well Drew, here you go! I hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

We were all out mining. We were collecting stone and other resources to fuel our needs. Occasionally, we would stop so Sky could collect his precious budder and boy, does he need his budder.

Lately, I've been having these mental breakdowns. Enderlox hasn't exactly given me a break as of late. His words are so harsh, I break down. The guys have never witnessed it though and I hope they don't. They don't know about these breakdowns.

"_**That is, until I show them."**_ I stopped cold. We were walking down a long cave when I had stopped. The guys turned around.

"Deadlox, you okay?" TrueMU asked.

"_**Yeah Deadlox, are you okay?" **_Enderlox mocked. He started laughing coldly.

"_Get out of my mind Enderlox."_

"_**I wish I could but we both know I'm a part of you."**_

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you**

"_Then just shut up."_

"_**I can make you have a mental breakdown right now. You don't want that right?"**_

"_Enderlox, we will deal with this at home."_

"_**Nope. Now." **_

"_Enderlox, don't do this."_

"_**Give me one good reason not to."**_

I didn't know what to say. He had me cornered. Meanwhile, my friends were getting concerned.

"_Enderlox, don't do it."_

"_**No. We have unfinished business Deadlox."**_

An image of Astrid flashed through my mind. A slideshow was going through my mind. My entire family and my friends.

"_**It's a shame. Most of them are already dead. The rest will die soon anyways."**_

"_No, they won't. Enderlox, stop."_

**Well I'm terrified of these 4 walls**  
**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**  
**All I need is you**

"_**No. You have kept me trapped for 7 years Deadlox! I want revenge."**_

"_This isn't the way to do it."_

"_**Then what is? Possess you right now in front of your friends and slaughter an entire village and let them blame it on you? I'm trying to help you Deadlox. I'm trying to protect you."**_

"_If you're trying to protect me, why are you doing this?!"_

"_**Because even a bad guy has a good conscience. They just don't admit it."**_

"_I suppose you hate that good conscience."_

"_**That's it. You're going under."**_

I collapsed to the ground as Enderlox showed me my worst fears, enemies, mistakes, and memories. It seemed so real. I didn't even notice I was screaming.

*SWITCHING TO SKY'S POV*

Deadlox was on the cold, stone floor writhing and screaming. It was the most horrible thing I've ever seen.

"What's wrong with him?" Jerome asked, panicking. We looked at TrueMU.

"Give me a sec." We waited a few seconds. "Oh my Notch."

"What?!" I asked.

"Deadlox is having a major mental breakdown."

"WHAT?!" We yelled. I'm pretty sure the mobs are hearing everything.

**Come please, I'm callin'  
And all I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

We looked back at Deadlox who was screaming and writhing on the floor. We sat down beside him and tried to wake him up. He wasn't waking. I was on the edge of a heart attack. His screams echoed through the cave.

"GO AWAY! STOP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ENDERLOX!"

Wait…WHAT?!

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Show me what it's like**

We looked at each other. Enderlox? We all looked confused so none of us knew the answer. It was a waste of time asking the question. We resumed trying to wake up Deadlox with the name still in our minds. After like 20 minutes of watching Deadlox's mental breakdown, he finally woke up. He looked utterly horrified and he was panting.

"Deadlox?" I asked. He looked at me and I automatically knew. "How long?"

He winced. "3 weeks." I sucked in a sharp breath.

"For 3 weeks you've been having mental breakdowns and you say nothing to us." He nodded.

"Who's Enderlox?" His eyes widened. He sat up and crawled backwards. When he hit the wall, he got up and ran.

"DEADLOX! WAIT!"" Bajan yelled. We got up and ran after him. He was running very fast. He ran out of the cave and we followed.

He turned around and kept backing up. We reached him and tried to calm him down.

"Deadlox, Deadlox. It's okay," I assured. He struggled away from us.

"No, no, no, no. You wouldn't understand at all. You would hate me." I forced him to look at me.

"There's nothing that can say or do that'll make me hate you. Help me understand Deadlox."

**To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right**

He looked at us fearfully. He took in a shaky breath.

"I have a really evil alter ego living in me."

"What?" Jerome asked.

"I-I'm part Enderdragon. My alter ego is named Enderlox and he has been the reason why I've been having mental breakdowns. When I was 10 years old, he took over and forced me to slaughter tens of people. A stone that was lost millions of years ago helped me take control over him. After I found it and used it, Enderlox was so hard to control, it shattered. I even have a different appearance when Enderlox controls me."

We let go of him and he backed up.

"Well, what do you think of me now? You just found out one of your friends is a mass murderer who shares his body with an evil hybrid. He is a psychopath who feels no remorse for those he kills! He laughs in the face of death and enjoys killing innocent people! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF ME NOW?!" He was crying and looked so…depressed.

We were left speechless. Deadlox has an evil alter ego? Why didn't we know of this before? All of a sudden, Deadlox screamed in pain. That snapped us out of our trance.

We watched as Deadlox grew a black tail with purple spikes. He grew fangs and large black and purple bat wings. His green and black headphones turned black and purple. He looked at us and his crimson eyes were now dark purple. He growled.

"_**Thank Notch I've gotten rid of that pathetic waste for the moment. I suppose you are Deadlox's 'friends'? Nice to meet you, I'm Enderlox," **_He said mocking us. _**"If you don't mind, I warned Deadlox. I told him that if he exposed my secret I would destroy Redwood. Excuse me." **_He turned to walk away. He turned back around. _**"The only ways to stop me is by Deadlox taking control or killing me and killing Deadlox in the process. Your choice." **_He walked away.

"What a douche," Jerome said. We whirled on him. "Whoa! I mean Enderlox not Deadlox."

We followed after Enderlox. We kept a safe distance and made sure he didn't hear us. He reached the village and unfurled his massive wings. He flew above the village and shot purple flames down at the village. Purple fires were lit and burned houses down in 5 seconds. He destroyed the whole village within 2 minutes. Our jaws dropped. He flew back down and admired his work.

"_**That was way too e-." **_He paused. He knelt down and screamed in pain. His tail, wings, and fangs disappeared. The headphones turned back to black and green and he was back to normal Deadlox. We ran up to him.

**And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me**

He looked up and saw the village. Horror crossed his face.

"I was too late…" We looked at the destroyed village. When we turned back to Deadlox, he was walking away. We caught up to him.

"Where are you going?" Bajan asked.

"Leaving."

"Why?" TrueMU asked.

"Do you want a murderer here?"

"Yes because that wasn't you and you're our best friend," Jerome said.

He looked at me.

"I don't think I could live with myself knowing I left my best friend to fend for himself," I said. He grinned and we turned to the burning village behind us.

"I'm going to have to take responsibility," Deadlox said.

"No you don't. You didn't do it. Your alter ego did. When the fires die down, we'll clean everything up and rebuild the village," Bajan said.

"Thanks guys but I'll do it by myself since I- I mean, my alter ego- did it."

"Nah. We couldn't do that to you," Jerome said.

**Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say if it's worth saving me**

We arrived home and we went into the living room. We were talking for a bit when Deadlox stopped and stared at nothing. He was sitting by the fireplace and was slowly getting better but because he suddenly went into shock, we got very concerned.

"Deadlox?" Jerome asked.

*SWITCHING TO DEADLOX'S POV*

"_**Hey Deadlox."**_

"_What do you want?"_

"_**A talk."**_

"_It's not going to happen."_

"_**It already is. Deadlox, do you seriously think you can get away? I am a part of you and a can make you have a mental breakdown at any time. Do you not understand that the reason you were abandoned was because of the way a part of you was? Don't you want revenge? Don't you want them to feel the same way you did? Join me Deadlox, I can you take revenge!"**_

I started feeling a burning desire for revenge and hatred bubbled up inside of me. I tried to control Enderlox though.

"Stop Enderlox. Please, just stop," I muttered. Jerome heard it.

"Is he messing with you again Deadlox?" Jerome asked. I nodded and the guys surrounded me. They knelt beside me but not to attack. They tried to comfort me.

"_**Aw. You have a little pity party." **_

"_Enderlox, leave us alone."_

"_**Deadlox, don't try to fool yourself into thinking you care about the people who hurt you."**_

He was telling the truth. I didn't care for my family. They abandoned me and moved to Notch know where without me. My sister was the only one who didn't want to leave me. My parents forced her though.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**  
**With these broken wings, I'm fallin'**  
**And all I see is you**

"_Enderlox, I may not care for them but that doesn't mean I'd kill them."_

"_**DAMN YOU DEADLOX! DAMN YOU TO THE NETHER! SUFFER!"**_

My body felt like it was on fire. I screamed in pain and Sky hugged me. The others hugged us too and as soon as they did, I felt safer. I was in the arms of the people who cared about me most. I was sobbing into Sky through the pain.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" I hear the guys crying too. The pain intensified to 20 times more painful and I screamed in pain again.

*SWITCHING TO BAJAN'S POV*

**These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of an eighteenth story**

Deadlox was in pain, sobbing, and screaming. The sight of seeing one of our best friends in a state like this just broke our hearts and hurt our souls. It was really sad to see him in so much pain. We cried for him. Sky is like a brother to Deadlox. They have known each other for their entire lives. Sky was abandoned by his family and Deadlox's family were good friends with Sky's. We don't know much about Deadlox's life but we do know he was abandoned along with Sky. Only Deadlox knew what was wrong with Sky's eyes and we didn't ask.

Tears were just streaming down our faces as we heard Deadlox's cries for help. Who knows what Enderlox could be doing to him? We can only watch as Enderlox tortured him from the inside.

This lasted for Notch knows how long. When it finally stopped, Deadlox was a complete mess.

"It hurts. It hurts so much," he whispered.

"Deadlox, if there was any way we could stop Enderlox, we would do it but you said it yourself, the stone is broken," TrueMU.

"I know but there is one person who can help."

"And who's that?"

"Frost Shadow. She helped me find the stone. When it broke, a shard entered her body and now she can shut down Enderlox at any time. I don't know where she is though."

"We'll find her. For you buddy," Jerome said.

"Thanks. She might be in Wonderland in Firestone Village. I'm not sure of it though." My eyes widened. They looked at me.

"Bajan?" Jerome asked concerned.

"W-Wonderland?" I stuttered. Deadlox looked at me in shock.

"You know it?" I nodded.

"I'll be back."

I ran upstairs and came back down. I was wearing the weirdest thing ever seen.

"Dude, why are you-?" Jerome started.

"I'll explain later just…I'll be back." I was dressed in black with green handkerchief around my neck. My hair was black with red streaks. I had chains and a black tailcoat. I had a rose on the right side of my chest and had splotches of color everywhere. I had blue handkerchiefs on my wrists and a pack of cards in my back pocket. I had a black top hat with a red ribbon tied around it. The hat was put on lopsided. I wore half a mask that was white. I wore black dress shoes. I was wearing green colored contacts and black gloves.

I left and a few hours later, I returned with a pale girl by my side. She wore a periwinkle dress and blue heels. She had white hair but looked very young. She walked up to Deadlox. She lit a blue fire and put it to his heart.

**And all I scream for you  
Come please, I'm callin'**

The fire burned through him but no mark was made. I watch as the fire disappeared inside of him. Frost Shadow said her work was done and gave me a note to give to Deadlox.

"See you later Mad Hatter." I coughed.

"Sure." The guys looked at me after she left.

"Mad Hatter?" Sky asked.

"Very long story short, Firestone has a gang of psychos called Wonderland and I was kidnapped into it. They made me the Mad Hatter. Back to Enderlox." They got the message and turned back to Deadlox. I knelt next to Jerome.

"Anything happen while I was gone?" He shook his head. I nodded.

Deadlox was holding his stomach. He moaned. This caught our attention. This was supposed to hurt him? His eyes were closed and his teeth were gritted together.

**And all I need for you**  
**Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

He screamed in pain and slipped into unconsciousness. The blue fire slipped back out from his heart and died out.

"Does that mean it worked?" TrueMU asked. We shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm going to change. Horrible memories come from this outfit," I said. I got up and they looked at me in shock. I walked to my shared room and closed the door. I looked at myself in the mirror, closed my eyes, shook my head, and opened my eyes again. I will never wear this outfit again unless I absolutely have to. I came back downstairs. Deadlox was slowly waking up.

"Well, Enderlox is caged again," Deadlox said. We sighed in relief. Deadlox got out of Sky's lap and stood up. He walked to the window and looked out. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror on the wall of the living room. I was a cold-blooded murderer like Enderlox. Wonderland turned me into that. Mad Hatter is basically my evil alter ego.

"Deadlox?" I asked. He turned to me. I looked at him. "You're not the only one with an evil alter ego." He looked at me confused as did the guys. "The Mad Hatter is mine. Wonderland is an underground fighting ring. Psychos that escape from asylums go there. A psycho kidnapped me and brought me to Wonderland when I was 10. They didn't have a Mad Hatter so they turned me into him. They turned me insane and I began to murder people like them. In Wonderland, it's fight or die. I barely escaped Wonderland when I blew it up. I guess they renovated. When I came out of Wonderland, my gloves were covered in blood. I didn't get rid of the outfit in case I had to return. For example, going to get Frost Shadow."

They looked at me in sympathy and shock.

"If I had known Wonderland did that to you, I would've gone myself," Deadlox said. I waved it away.

"It's fine. They were happy to see me anyways. They don't know I was the one who blew up Wonderland. I don't think they would've cared. I was the 'best' murderer and fighter there. These were serial killers with great fighting skills, insane or not. Being the best means you are basically undefeatable. Being the best also means you are the most demented."

_**[Chorus]**_

**Hurry, I'm fallin'**  
**And all I need is you**  
**Come please I'm callin'**

The guys looked at me in utter disbelief. Deadlox walked up to me.

"You aren't demented. It's a good thing you're admitting it and telling us this. I don't think we would've wanted to find this out by going there ourselves." I nodded.

"I don't know how I would live with myself if one of you guys were taken by Wonderland."

Deadlox whispered into my ear, "I don't think we could live with ourselves if you had to go back there for us or back there at all."

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem." He went back to the window.

**And all I scream for you  
Hurry, I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin' **

I groaned as I remembered he past events when getting Frost Shadow. I couldn't keep it in.

"Guys, I murdered a few people while I was there." They whirled towards me.

"What?" Sky said.

"Look guys," I started to tear up. "I hate murdering people; I really do but one foot in there, even the Mad Hatter can't handle the insanity. They didn't want me to leave. They drove me insane. They made me murder Alice, the Cheshire Cat, and the White Rabbit. Sad part is they were about 16 years old." The tears came flowing out. I had killed 3 people who were a year younger than I was. The guys stood up and Deadlox and Jerome started to walk towards me.

"Bajan-," Jerome started. I held up a finger.

"No, no! I am a cold-blooded killer, Jerome. I KNEW WHAT I WAS DOING! I KNEW I WAS MURDERING PEOPLE! I KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WHEN I STUCK A BLADE OF A SCYTHE IN THEIR BACKS!"

The guys looked at me wide-eyed. Deadlox looked at me.

"I'm a cold-blooded murderer to Bajan."

"You have no control over what you do! I know what I did. I remember me swinging a scythe around, driven insane, and slicing them in half. I remember their screams before they died. I remember their blood flying everywhere as I sliced them in half. I remember it all! I remember their eyes being cold, empty, and lifeless. I remember me…feeling no pity and laughing at their death."

"Bajan, listen. You may remember but so do I. I know everything Enderlox does. This is just our alter egos' doing. You said it yourself, you were driven insane. You knew what you were doing but insanity took control over you. It wasn't your fault."

"That doesn't stop what I did though. I was driven insane and there are only two places for insane people."

"Bajan, no. You can't seriously be thinking about-no. You are not going to a mental asylum or back to Wonderland. Do you understand?"

_**[Chorus]**_

**Hurry I'm fallin'  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me**  
**Say it if it's worth saving me**

"Say that there is something worth me living. What purpose do I live here for?"

"The same purpose I'm here for. We haven't figured it out yet though. Do you know how many times I've contemplated suicide? Did you know that in the middle of the night, I go downstairs and cut myself until I don't feel the pain anymore? Bajan, we have a purpose in life. We just have to find out what it is and why."

**WHOOT! Hey Drew! I hope you liked it. I know I strayed a lot from the topic but you said that you wanted some action with Bajan while we were discussing it. I'm not sure if this is my best piece of work but I put my blood, sweat, tears, soul, and mind into this so I really hope you have enjoyed it. As well as you guys. I hope you all loved it. I'll see you guys next time. Until then, stay forever faithful, God bless and…*Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


	12. AN!

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update. THE UPDATES ARE COMING THOUGH DON'T WORRY!**

**Sky: She just has some announcements to make.**

**Deadlox: Important ones actually.**

**Me: Okay. Here we go.**

**I haven't been updating cuz I'm a lazy ass and hghrules and I have been working on WA.**

**I'M RUNNING OUT OF GODDAMN IDEAS!**

**WA is coming to a close as well as SP.**

**WA and SP will have a sequel.**

**I HAVE A NAME FOR YOU GUYS!**

**Sky: WHAT IS IT?!**

**Deadlox: THE SUSPENSE!**

**TrueMU: SPIT IT OUT!**

**Jerome: TELL THE FLUFFY!**

**Bajan: WHAT IS IT?!**

**Me: Well is you'd let me speak, I'd tell you.**

**Deadlox: You may continue.**

**Me: I would like to start off by saying all of you gave great ideas and I loved them all. It was really hard to choose.**

**Sky: Das true. She had nightmares about it.**

**Me: Shut up. Again, thank you guys so much for them but the winner is…CORGI101! Corgi suggested like 3 names and 2 of them caught my eye. One was Mortem aka Death in Latin and the other was Venator aka Hunter in Latin. This'll probably be wrong but who gives 2 shits about grammar? I DON'T! I have decided to call you the Mortem Venators. The Death Hunters. **

**Deadlox: Let's join armies and destroy Sky Army!**

**Sky: Oh it is on Deadlox!**

**Me: Ummm, okay. Thank you for all the suggestions! I'm sorry if yours wasn't picked but I will have more contests in the future. Thank you for hanging on with me! Until then next update, stay forever faithful, God bless, and…**

**Everyone: *Waves* DARKSOMEONE41 SIGNING OUT! *Salutes and winks* C YA!**


End file.
